The Phantom Diesel 10 (1999) - Henry and Edward versus Diesel 10 - UbiSoftFan94.
Henry and Edward come face to face with Diesel 10 and start a furious battle, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Henry as Qui-Gon Jinn *Edward as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Emily as Padme Amadila *Donald as Captain Panaka *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Eirtae *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Sabe *Ten Cents, Big Mac, O.J., Top Hat, Warrior, Hercules, Sunshine, Grampus, Billy Shoepeck, Sea Rouge, Izzy Gomez, Old Rusty, Puffa, The Goods Engine, Boomer, Fire Tug, Lord Stinker, Coast Guard, Frank, Eddie, and Jack the Grappler (from TUGS) as The Troopers Transcript *(As Henry, Edward, Emily, Donald, Lillie Lightship, Sally Seaplane, and the Tugboats close in Dennis and the others, they inadvertentaly provoke an attack from Diesel 10, a large sleeping disturbed grizzly sith) *Henry: We'll handle this. *Emily: We'll take the long way. *(As Emily, Lillie Lightship, Sally Seaplane, and the Tugboats, Diesel 10 ignites his red lightsabers, but makes Henry and Edward do the same, and is now really furious. The three warrior engines, all having lit their lightsabers, start to begin a furious battle. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash. Henry and Edward attacked boldly, causing the diesel to retreat. Diesel 10 kicks Edward off the edge, and backs Henry onto a bridge. Edward can stand no more, and leaps into the air, then follows, but is too late to save Diesel 10, who finally cuts his lightsabers through Henry's cloak) *Edward: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *(In a blind fury, Edward slashes at Diesel 10, driving him to his knees. The shining blades swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat. Then with a terrible frenzy, and a final blow, Edward then seperates the dark lord's body, exposing himself to fall apart, and fall down to his death) Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (George Carlin) *Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Caling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *﻿Thomas's Anthem (sing-along) *Whistle Song (sing-along) *Accidents Will Happen (sing-along) *Sir Topham Hatt (sing-along) *Percy's Seaside Trip (sing-along) *Harold the Elephant (sing-along) *Donald's Duck (sing-along) *Come For The Ride (sing-along) *It's Great To Be An Engine (sing-along) *A Really Useful Engine (sing-along) *Sodor's Song (sing-along) *Sodor Railway's Song (sing-along) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Angelis) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (George Carlin) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble For Thomas (George Carlin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *No Joke For James (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *The Flying Kipper (George Carlin) *A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Down By The Docks (sing-along) *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *Thomas, Percy, and the Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *The Snow Song (sing-along) *Let's Have A Race (sing-along) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *King of the Railway *Navigation (sing-along) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) *Tale of The Brave Category:UbiSoftFan94